


Narcolepsy and Pointy Things Don't Mix

by KatKai



Series: Living With Narcolepsy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Narcolepsy, extreme fatigue, fatigue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatKai/pseuds/KatKai
Summary: Having a bad narcolepsy day, MC gets reminded why they let their partner handle sharp objects on days like these.What I wouldn't do for food...~~These are based on my experiences with Narcolepsy. Not everyone's is the same, but some symptoms are common.~~
Series: Living With Narcolepsy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932997
Kudos: 4





	Narcolepsy and Pointy Things Don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

> MC's narcolepsy is based on my own narcolepsy. And I have done this before. It's painful. Ha ha.  
> In fact, I did this just the other day which is what prompted me to write this ficlet. ;)

I blinked, bleary-eyed, sacked out on the couch, still in my pajama shorts. My forehead buzzed into my eyeballs and breathing seemed to be a conscious effort. I was just so _tired_. I woke up like this today, and damn it, hours later I'm still fighting it.

I melted into the mushy arm of the couch. Sitting didn't help. Standing didn't help. Pacing, coffee, nothing. No matter what I did I had a constant buzzing sensation.  
"I slept well last night, why do I still buzz?"

My partner kept his gaze on the tv screen, tapping controller buttons. "Maybe because you have narcolepsy and didn't sleep well the night before?"

I groaned. "Probably. Damn it. But... playing video games is so much more fun than sleeping."

Even staring at the back of my partner's head, I could tell they were smirking. They, who were happily playing video games at this very moment. "Why don't you just go back to bed then?"

I glanced at the front door. "I've got a package showing up today."

"I could get it for you."

I sat up, shaking my head. "No way. I might wake up and find some of my new snacks missing."

My partner perked up and tilted their head slightly in my direction. "It's food?"

"Mine." I grabbed a pillow and squished it between my hands. "But, I might share..."

"Hmm~ " my partner hummed. "What do I have to do?"

We both jumped when a loud knock came from the door. I jumped from the couch and stumbled slightly. I became vaguely aware that for a moment that I couldn't feel what my body was doing - thus the stumble. The feeling passed quickly though.

I bounded to the door and grabbed the package sitting outside. The door slammed shut while I admired the present to myself.  
For a split second, it was like the world was gone. My body was gone. Everything was gone. I felt cozy though. Soo cozy. Like pillows and a blanket...  
I blinked, I was back again.

My partner didn't seem to notice anything wrong. "Well? Open it! What did you get?"

"Ha ha. Wait til you see!" 

I grabbed a nearby pair of scissors. They were held open and I shoved one tip into the tape. I ran the scissors along the sides, cutting it open so I can get to the deliciousness inside. Swipe. One side done. Swipe. The middle is done. Swipe.  
Halfway through the swipe, I go cozy again. Nothing exists. Only the feeling of drifting into sleep...  
Then pain.  
"Ow!" 

The scissors had gone through the last bit of tape easily... and across my exposed leg. Apparently I didn't stop the scissors in time and ran them over my thigh.

My partner jumped up. "Crap! Are you alright?"

I poked at my injured skin. The radiating pain made me wince. "Apparently I'm too tired for sharp things."

My partner traded me the pair of scissors for a paper towel. I dabbed at the cut with the paper. It didn't seem too bad. Just hurt like hell.

I shrugged. "It's like a cat scratch."

My partner raised an eyebrow. "Right."

"I'm fine." I held up the bloodied paper towel. "Thanks for this."

My partner nodded.

I finished ripping the box open and exposed my delicious goodies. That apparently called for a blood sacrifice.  
Well, consider sacrifice given.

I grabbed a pack, ripped it open, and put some in my mouth. My partner smiled and shook their head. I grabbed another pack and tossed it their direction. They caught it and grinned.

After a quick inspection, they finally opened the pack, "Oh good. There's no blood on this."

I narrowed my eyes at them. "Not yet. Want the paper towel?" I teased.

"I'll pass," they said with a laugh.


End file.
